Tricolore Airline
Tricolore Airline (トリコロール・エア・ライン) è un Hatsune Miku canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku and Future Stars Project Mirai scritto e prodotto da atsuzou-kun. Può essere sbloccato cancellando reverse rainbow. Il gioco include anche una versione Rin, Luka, e MEIKO. Informazioni La versione di questa canzone usata nella serie è una versione appena sistemata per i giochi. Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"A classy tune with a flair of samba, as if flying direct from France to Brazil, with a trio of the finest flight attendants around!"'' Liriche Giapponese=今夜　空港で　待ってて 黄昏の空に浮かぶ　金星のすぐそばで ねえ　いつか青い成層圏 二人きりどこまでも飛べるかな 夜の雲海越え　1000マイル彼方へと 旅客飛行 あなただけのアテンダントの私 トリコロール・エア・ライン 遥か異国の空から 会えないあなたに贈る　絵葉書　恋のエアメール ああ私ひとり窓辺で 誘導灯の輝きが眩しい 夜の雲海越え　1000マイル彼方へと 旅客飛行 あなただけのアテンダントの私 トリコロール・エア・ライン 夜の雲海越え　1000マイル彼方へと 旅客飛行 あなただけのアテンダントの私 トリコロール・エア・ライン トリコロール・エア・ライン|-|Romaji=konya kuukou de mattete tasogare no sora ni ukabu kinsei no sugu soba de nee itsuka aoi seisouken futarikiri dokomademo toberu ka na yoru no unkai koe sen MILE kanata e to ryokyakuhikou anata dake no ATTENDANT no watashi TRICOLORE AIRLINE haruka ikoku no sora kara aenai anata ni okuru ehagaki koi no AIRMAIL aah watashi hitori madobe de yuudoutou no kagayaki ga mabushii yoru no unkai koe sen MILE kanata e to ryokyakuhikou anata dake no ATTENDANT no watashi TRICOLORE AIRLINE yoru no unkai koe sen MILE kanata e to ryokyakuhikou anata dake no ATTENDANT no watashi TRICOLORE AIRLINE TRICOLORE AIRLINE|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di googoo888' Tonight, please wait for me at the airport At close by the venus floating on the twilight You know what? Someday, the blue stratosphere Together can we fly anywhere? We air travel, passing a sea of night clouds, Far away over 1000 miles I am a flight attendant only to you Tricolour airline From the sky of far countries I send you a postcard with my love, the “love air mail” Sigh… I am alone at the window Taxiway lights are bright We air travel, passing a sea of night clouds, Far away over 1000 miles I am a flight attendant only to you Tricolour airline We air travel, passing a sea of night clouds, Far away over 1000 miles I am a flight attendant only to you Tricolour airline Tricolour airline|-|Italiano='Traduzione a cura di Sparky NovantaNove' Stasera, per favore, aspettami all'aeroporto Nelle vicinanze di Venere, che è sospeso in aria nel tramonto ...Sai una cosa? Un giorno nell'atmosfera blu Potremo volare insieme ovunque? Noi viaggiamo in aereo, attraversando un mare di nuvole della notte, lontano Oltre 1000 miglia Solo per te, io sono l'assistente Tricolore Air Line! Dal cielo, di paesi lontani Ti mando una cartolina con il mio amore, la "posta aerea d'amore" Uff... Io... sono sola la finestrino ...E vedo le luci della pista di rullaggio illuminate Noi viaggiamo in aereo, attraversando un mare di nuvole della notte, lontano Oltre 1000 miglia Solo per te, io sono l'assistente Tricolore Air Line! Noi viaggiamo in aereo, attraversando un mare di nuvole della notte, lontano Oltre 1000 miglia Solo per te, io sono l'assistente Tricolore Air Line! Tricolore Air Line Video 初音ミク and Future Stars Project mirai トリコロール・エア・ライン(4分割)|Hatsune Miku and Future Stars Project Mirai (tutte le versioni) 【初音ミク】トリコロール・エア・ライン【Project DIVA Future Tone】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone Curiosità *All'inizio del PV quando mostra il bordo di partenza, a sinistra, Miami è errato come "M'a'iami". Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni di Kagamine Rin Categoria:Canzoni di Megurine Luka Categoria:Canzoni di MEIKO Categoria:Canzoni del 2010